Shadow Gunner
by shadowYoukai17
Summary: (COMPLETE) Five years after the end of Trigun, Vash the Stampede has befriended a young bounty hunter named Jaime, who refuses to leave him alone.
1. The Young Gunman

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own Trigun. I never have, and I never will**whaaaaaaaaah!** (HEY! maddiemaia! It's meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ^_^.)  
  
Five years after the last episode.  
  
It was a hot day, hotter than I've ever felt it on this planet. I was walking through the desert, ok, actually I was lost in the desert. "GAAAH! It's SO hot!" I said to no one, "Where is that damn town!" I looked at the map again. "No, no no no no!" I screamed hysterically, "it's.upside- down.I've.I've been going in the wrong direction!" I sat down in the sand, totally depressed. "Vash, you moron" I muttered "How could you not even read a map." I reached for my water, but nothing was in it. I flung the canteen angrily at the twin suns. Of course, since no one could actually hit them, it eventually came back down. I sulked over to it, I mean of course I would need it, when I eventually made it to a town, that being if I didn't die from the heat first. "Hey buddy!" "hmm." "You. Blondie." "hmm." "HEY! Are you listening?!!" "yeah." "Look! Do you need a lift or not..." "YES!! Bless you, kind sir!" "Well, get in already, before I change my mind!!!" "OK"  
  
****part 1****  
Finally, I made it to a town. Now, I thought, It's time to get something to drink! I ran eagerly to the nearest bar. "What'll ya have." the bartender asked. "Uh.Whatcha got?" I asked "Beer, beer, beer, and beer." he said. "Well," I said "ummm, I'll have a.hmm, so many choices, how about.a beer!" The bartender looked at me irritatedly, but I didn't care, I was in too good of a mood. Or maybe the heat was just getting to me! *grin* Whatever. "Here." he said. "Thanks a lot" I said. All of a sudden, the door burst open and this kid runs in. "You gotta hide me, Phil!" the kid screamed. "Please! They're after me again!" "No way in hell!" Phil grumbled "Last time I hid you, my bar got shot up!" "Phil!" the kid pleaded "No!" he hissed. " Take responsibility for your actions!" As if to further emphasize Phil's point a bullet whizzed through the window and straight through my untouched beer. "Damn!" I heard the kid mutter. I took a good look at the kid. Turns out it was a girl. She had short, silvery hair, not gray, silver. Her clothes were torn and ruffled. She was about 5'7, with hazel-ish eyes. "Get out here, you little brat!" someone screamed. "Go to hell!" she retorted. She pulled out a medium-sized rifle. "Hey, tall, blonde guy." "Yeah, what?" I asked. "Cool gun." she smiled. "Hey, could you do me a favor and buy me some time, while I load my gun.(the bartender, Phil, looked at her coldly) never mind." She quickly loaded the bullets inside, and went to the door, meanwhile, more bullets whizzed into the bar. "WHAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as I dodged them, which, strangely enough, all ended up coming at me (**sarcastically** go figure!). ".not bad" I heard some people mutter. "Hey blondie." the girl said. "I need to get out there. Seeing that you're the only one with gun, could you cover me or something?"  
  
The girl ran outside, and I followed slightly behind. ".I mean you can't be more than 18." I said "Shaddup! It's none of your business!" she snapped back ".I know but." "You're nosier than a little kid." ".why would so many grown men be after you." "I know what you thinking, and that is NOT why!" She jumped out of the way of a bullet and shot at one of the guys' legs. He clasped onto were the bullet hit him. "The only thing I'm tellin' you is, because I'm a good shot." She shot the same guy in the other leg. "If I killed them," she whispered, "then they'd leave me alone." "Damn bitch!" one guy yelled. I shot him in his shoulder and he fell back. After about 5 minutes all of the guys were laying face down in the sand. "Are.are they dead." Phil asked "Jaime! Did you kill them!" The girl, Jaime, snarled angrily: "Of course not! Phil, why would you think something like that?" "What about the guy?" "What!" I screeched " No, no, no! I'd never do that! They're unconscious, I swear!!!!"  
  
Well that's it for Part 1, tell me if you like it. Its my first one, so pleeeeeeez don't be too harsh. Just gimme some advice on how to make part 2 better, or whatever. -^_^- 


	2. The Dumb and the Drunken

-Yes! I made it to chapter 2, (it's better than chapter 1, I swear!)  
  
***part 2***  
It was later that day, a lot later, actually. That evening, I guess.*sigh*, I'm actually not that sure. Well, anyway, I was still at the bar, and it was getting late. That girl, Jaime, plopped down next to me "Hey, um, sorry about back there. I'm not usually like that!" she grinned an enormous grin "but thanks a lot for you're help, I really needed it!" I smiled "No problem." "Uh, well, I hope to see you later. You will be in town for a bit, right?" "I dunno." I said "It depends, I guess. "Well, ok." she said "I'll see be back, Phil." Phil popped up from behind the bar. "Wait a sec, Jaime." he said "Here." He shoved a little piece of paper into her hand. Jaime nodded and ran out of the bar. "It's been a long day" Phil muttered "Long and hot, eh bud!" I looked at him and said. "Oh yeah, it's been a real scorcher, hottest I've ever felt it here." "Yeah, same here." Phil laughed loudly. "I had a bit much too much to drink! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha.." I laughed. Yeah, I was drunk too, but not really drunk. We laughed at nothing for a few minutes, then, I gave him a huge hug "Ghahahahahahahaha.. I love ya, man!" (I told you I was drunk!) We both started sobbing loudly. "Well, maybe I should just leave you two alone for a minute, see if you can pull yourselves together." I looked up. Jaime was standing in the door, stifling a laugh. She had a grocery bag slung over her shoulder, and in her hand was a box of.of.of."DONUTS!!!!!" I screamed. I snatched the box from her hands and started scarfing down the contents. "Hey!" she yelled "Those were MINE!!! Miserable drunk.you owe me $$5!"  
  
I woke up the next morning in a warm bed. I got up and looked around. Apparently I was drunker than I thought. There was puke on the floor near the door. I ran into the bathroom and puked again. After I finally got myself together I went to the door and started down the steps. "'Bout time you woke up!" said a very familiar voice. Jaime. She laughed. "You passed out on the floor in the bar, blondie, so I threw you in the other bedroom. Here," She handed me a mug. "Its coffee, so you can get over that hang- over." I laughed cheerfully. "Thanks a lot, Jaime!" "Phil's still asleep, huh." she asked. "He's here?" I asked. "Yup." she nodded. "Phil, you dummy! You gotta business to run! Get your lazy ass outta bed!" I was wondering for a while how old she was. "Just out of curiosity," I asked "How old are you anyway?" She looked at me kind of surprised. "Oh, that's right," she said "You're not from here." She laughed. "I completely forgot! Oh, well, um, to answer your question, I'm only 15." She grinned. It was my turn to look surprised. "Fif-fifteen!" I shouted, kind of louder than I meant to. "Well, yeah." Jaime said, kind of insulted. "I have to go." She walked out stiffly. "And I want my $$5 for my donuts, you jerk!"  
  
I decided to stay until the next evening. That afternoon I went out into the town. I was extremely surprised to see how tiny that town was. There was only a few houses, a couple of shops, the bar, and a grocery store. I sat down on a bench in the square. "HIYA!!" I jumped up in fear and turned around behind me. Jaime and two other kids her age, 1 boy, 1 girl, were standing behind me. Jaime started laughing. "Hi blondie!" she said. She was holding a ball in her hands. "You look bored. First, I want my money for the donuts, then, we'll let you play, unless you're afraid to get beaten by a few kids." "Me! Get beaten by you three!" I said, mock harshly. I reached in my pocket and handed her the money. "You've got yourself a bet."  
  
Well, that's it for part two. Didja like! Give me your reviews, comments, and most importantly advice! I could really need it! 


	3. Beauty and the Blonde

Yay, yay! Happy, happy me! I'm up to Part 3! -^_^-  
  
***part 3***  
I spent a lot more time than originally expected with Jaime and Phil. It turns out, as they finally explained, Phil was Jaime's godfather, and she lived with him, since her parents were now dead. I automatically regretted bringing it up, because I could see the pain in Jaime's eyes, even though she'd readily deny it if I would've said anything. I grew attached to both of them; I haven't had such a good drinking buddy since the late Nicholas D. Wolfwood, and Jaime was a very sweet girl, even though she did have a scary mean streak. I couldn't help but notice that she looked at me accusingly from time to time... I was going out to get me some donuts and Jaime decided to come, since she had to do her grocery shopping. "You never did mention your name, you know." she said. "I know." I responded. "Well, blondie, it's common courtesy to mention one's name to your hosts." she snapped. I looked at her and grinned stupidly. "You are such a dimwit." she laughed. "Besides, not mentioning your name makes it look like you're hiding something. Something big. Hahaha, I know who you are.. You're Vash the Stampede aren't you!" She kept going on, while I froze nervously in place. I didn't know what to do, she sounded so serious. "Ahahahahaha.." she laughed, then froze as well. "Oh my God, am.am I right?" Jaime grabbed me by the collar and dragged me into a nearby alley. She looked scared. "Please, blondie, please tell me I'm not right!" she whispered. I looked away. "You couldn't be.you look WAY too young. Vash the Stampede is a grizzly old 50 somethin' year old." I saw she had her hand placed right on her gun. "I dunno." She relaxed slightly. "You do look young, but you also look guilty 'Vash'. I mean, the thought crossed my mind every now and then, but." I decided after that incident, it was about time for me to say my goodbyes. I thought when I got back to Phil and Jaime's I would get shot at, but I had to risk it to get my stuff. To my genuine surprise, though, Phil welcomed me with a hearty slap on the back. He was drunk again. "Hey Bud(that was his name for me)!" he slurred "Ja wan sum wizkee(whiskey), o mabee sum burr (beer), ora sock (sake) puhapsa? Hahahahahahaha, I'm so dwunk." "Uh, no thanks. Hey, maybe you should lay off the drinks for the night, Phil." He laughed stupidly. Jaime came over. "Don't worry." she said calmly, all fear from earlier that day, gone. "I didn't tell him. Your secret is safe with me, but if you try anything, I'll kill you. Point blank. Got it." I nodded. "I'm leaving in the morning anyway." I smiled. "It was really nice meeting you, Jaime, and I hope we see each other again soon."  
  
  
  
Name: Phillip Bruson Age: 32 Height: about 6 feet(I guess) Hair: Black and balding Description: he's pretty much a sloppy, ornery drunk who owns a bar. He's a nice guy (I think) but he just drinks too much. ok, back to the story!  
I left early that next morning, before either of them woke up. I went and bought a beaten up old car, so I wouldn't have to walk in that god- forsaken desert again. "That'll be $$286, young man." the old car dealer said. "Thanks gramps." I said with mock cheerfulness. I was kind of down, seeing I had to leave my friends once again. I denied it at first, but I knew that I'd miss them both. *sighs heavily* Why does this kinda stuff always happen to me, I thought sadly. *groans* Well anyway, the old guy looked at me concerned. I couldn't blame him, I was deep in thought, ok, I was sulking. I got into the car. "Hey gramps, this baby won't break down on me, in the middle of the desert, right." I asked. "Of course not!" he said insultedly (is that a word, insultedly? U_U. ) I drive off into the desert. It was going fine for a few hours, then I hit a monster of a pothole. "Owww! Learn how to drive, wouldja! Oops, uh-oh." I looked into the "trunk" if you can call it that and saw Jaime sitting up in it, waving nervously. "Uh, hahahaha! Hi Vash!" "What the HELL are you doing here!" I screamed. Jaime got serious fast. "If you think I'm just gonna let the 60 BILLION double dollar man slip away from my fingers, you are very sadly mistaken, buddy. And besides, after you left, those guys would be tryin to kill me again, and I ain't trying to get killed, even worse, if they tried to hurt one of my friends.or Phil.I'd, I'd." She trailed off. I sighed. "So now what?" I asked, fearing that I already knew the answer. Jaime climbed into the passenger seat. "I'm attached to you worse than a tick, Mr. Vash the Stampede." Again, WHY does this kind of stuff ALWAYS happen to me?  
  
That's it for part 3.I'm done my third chapter, yay! I hope you liked it. Alright, it's the same ol' same ol'. I need your reviews to make these babies better, so PUH-LEEEEEEEEZ, gimme some reviews. *begs* 


	4. Stranded

After such a long wait, here it is people! Part 4 is now up and running. ^_^  
  
***part 4***  
"God! I can't believe the stupid car broke down!" Jaime screamed for the hundredth time in an hour. "The car didn't break down, the battery died!" I said irritaedly. "Oh, well, sooorr-ry!" she snapped. It was yet another abnormally hot day and the heat was getting to both of us. It was a few hours since we left the town, and, obviously, we were stranded in the middle of the desert since the battery died. "Do you know if a town is nearby, Vash?" she said grumpily. "I dunno," I muttered. "Let me check." "Stupid me, not bringing any damn water!" she groaned. "Now I'm gonna die from dehydration!" She starts running around franticly, yelling hysterically "No! I'm too young to die! I don't even have a boyfriend yet! I'm not even an adult!" "Don't go into the liiiiiiiight!" I teased. "Ha ha ha, very funny blondie!" she said, composure regained. "What about the town?" "Oh, right!" I looked at the map, this time making sure it WASN"T upside-down. "Good news. Turns out we're only 12 miles out from the next town." I looked at her cheerfully. "Happy, right?" "No, not happy." she said. "I mean, we must have walked at least 20 miles already in this heat. It must be, like, 150 degrees out here!" She flopped onto the hot sand, but hopped right back up. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Hot!" I started to laugh. "Not funny!" she hissed "Hmm! What's that noise?" We both turned and looked behind us. "Whaaaaaaah! It's them! They followed me! Hey, Vash, which way was it to the nearest town!" I pointed straight ahead of me. "Thanks a lot!" she said. "Arivaderci!" Jaime started to run in the direction of the town, but I quickly grabbed her by the collar. "Why are they after you? What did you do?" I reached for my gun. "Buddy, I don't have anything against you." one guy said. "Just get out of my way and you won't get hurt." "Ha!" Jaime piped up "Fat chance, Red! You can't beat him! You know why? Cause this guy here is the legendary humanoid typhoon, Vash the Stampede himself!" Red starts snickering "This guy! Vash the Stampede! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" I looked at her, kind of annoyed =_=. (that's my pathetic attempt to do an annoyed Vash face on the computer *sob*) "Did you REALLY have to tell them that?" I growled "W-well," she stuttered "Come on, I couldn't think of anything else!" "I don't need anyone else on my tail!" I yelled. "Forget it, you wuss!" she said. "I guess I'll have to take them after all" The guy named Red snickered to his friends. " Here that guys. Little Jaime's gonna take us." "OOOOOOH! I'm sooooooo scared!" another guy yelled. "I'm quakin' in my boots." Jaime pulled out her gun. "I've got this, I guess.." Red looked at her. "Enough small-talk, girlie." Almost too quick, he yanked out his gun and shot Jaime in the shoulder. She grasped onto it in pain. I pulled out my gun. "Now." Red said. "Give us the money!" "I told you, I don't HAVE any money to give you.why won't you just leave me be!" "I don't believe you." one guy shouted. He pulled out his gun, ready to shoot to kill. BAM! I shot him right in the arm. He screamed in pain. "Nice shot, Vash!" Jaime shouted. "ow.." She yanked her arm back in. "Red." she grunted. BAM! She shot him right in the, uh, "area". He grasped his dismembered, er...member. He screamed in agony. "Damn bitch!" one guy shouted. "I'll kill you." I saw his gun aimed right at Jaime's head. "Jaime, duck!" I yelled. Damn girl has no reaction time. I aimed and shot the hand the gun, that was aimed at her head.  
  
{sorry its so short, but the resolution'll be in part 5, remember R&R! ^_^ -Shadow.} (.JANE! WERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!!!!) 


	5. Jaime's Scarred Childhood

Hiya, loyal fans! {ARE there any of them to begin with?} Well anywho, this is Shadow speaking. Hey, hey! Quick question. Was anyone out on Black Friday? Hmmmmm..no, well enough talk, on with the story.  
  
****part 5****  
"GWAAAAAAAAAH!" the guy screamed. "My hand! You bastard! That was my FUCKIN' hand!" "Sucks for you, doesn't it, Lester." Jaime laughed. The remaining guys were pulling Red and the other guy onto their truck. He glared at me, and then turned his attention to Jaime. "We'll be back, bitch!" Lester snarled, "When we do come back, you better have our money!" Jaime stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey!" I said "Increase the peace, people! No need to fight, anymore, right, as long as Lester there apologizes for himself and his friends up there, we'll be on our merry way, with no more gunshots fired. Okay!" "Yeah, right, dumass. I ain't apologizin' to no one. Got it!" "Aww, geez!" I said, kind of disappointed. "Well, in any case, you guys should get moving, before you die of blood loss." (And as a final note:) "And remember.LOVE AND PEACE!!!" {I had to put it in! (} Jaime looked at me like I was a lunatic. She then grinned and said: "Hey Lester, I think Red may be having his period!" Lester (and me) looked at his crotch. {I know that doesn't sound right, okay! So sue me!}Sure enough blood was oozing out of his pants and onto the truck. "HAHAHAHAHA! Vash's right....God that'd be an embarrassin' way ta' go... hahahahaha..." Lester and the others glared at her before pulling off. "Jerks." she muttered. (a couple hours later) "Hey Vash, it's getting pretty dark..how far away are we from Smith anyway?" (Smith was the town that we were supposedly getting close to) "Uh, can't really tell. Ummmm, it should be another 15 miles." "Wait a sec! You said we were just 12 miles away before Red and his buddies caught up with us! What the hell is goin' on!" "Uh, heh heh, I had the, ah, map turned upside-down..." "WHAT!"  
  
It was night out now. After a LOT of persuasion I convinced Jaime that she needed to get her shoulder bandadged up. She was still kinda pissed that I got us lost. "What the hell goes on in that blonde head of yours, anyway?" she snapped. "How couldja NOT notice the map being upside- down?!!" "I dunno." I moped. "From now on, I'll read the map, okay." she said. "...Yes." I muttered. I was thinking to myself about how I should've temporarily "borrowed" those guys' truck and how they probably had some water on there. Damn. I was as thirsty as the devil in hell. (Wait, does he get thirsty? I mean, he's probably used to the heat by now. He may not even need water. Maybe he drinks the blood of the damned souls. Maybe souls don't HAVE blood though. I mean, they've been disconnected from their orignal bodies, and the bodies have blood, not the souls and..) "Vash!" Jaime said. "What were you just thinking about? Your eyes were all glazed over and weird lookin'" "Does the devil get thirsty?" I asked. "What?" she said. "Does the devil get thirsty?" I repeated. "What would even make you think about that?" she wondered. "Nothing really," I said. "I was just curious." "You're weird." Jaime laughed. "Definitely the oddest man I've ever met in my life." We both sat there for awhile, until the inevitable question eventually came out. "Why were those guys after you." I asked, perfectly calmly. "Its none of your business." she responded just as calmly. "That's no way to answer some one who saved your life twice in one day." I joked. "It's a long story. Not very intresting anyway." she muttered. "Aw, come on!" I pleaded. "Tell. Tell." "God you're nosy." she said. "Fine then. You wanna hear it?" "Uh-huh." I nodded. "Okay, it started like this: My dad was born in Trinity, you know, where I'm from, and my mom was from Augusta. She moved to Trinity on her 18th birthday, where she met my dad, who was 19 at the time, and was workin' as the deputy. Well they fell in love, and got married two years later. When my mom was pregnant with me my dad became sheriff. He was out so much; he wasn't even there when I was born. My mom...uh, died from some complications after having me. My dad wasn't around to take care of me, so Phil and his wife, Carlie, my stepparents, took care of me for him. Phil got married pretty early, about 17, and Carlie was, I guess, 18. Everything went fine until I was about five. Phil and Carlie ran the bar then. Red and Lester and all of the others you saw earlier were makin' a ruckus, so to speak, so Carlie kicked them out. Later that day, when she was out shopping, she was murdered; probably by Red and the rest of them, but no one has any proof. That's when Phil started drinking really badly. I tried to get him to stop, but he'd never listen. He's a little better now, but not that much. Well, I was five, and wasn't getting any attention, so I was out on the streets late at night, at least, too late for a five-year-old to be out. Then Red found me. He was a really nice guy at first. He treated me like his sister. He'd never let the others pick with me. He taught me how to do some horrible things, though. Stealing and killing for one thing. He'd always say 'Come on, Jay. You don't trust me? Who found you in the streets that day? Who took care of you?' That's how he always got me to do whatever he wanted. 'Til I was about 11 they had me stealing little stuff from the grocery store and delivering 'dirty' packages. By the time I was 11, though, I was a master shot. Nobody except Lester was better than me. They started calling me their 'Shadow Gunner' so to speak. I was the one they sent to do their dirtiest work. They figured no one would would suspect me since I was a little kid. When I was 12, they wanted me to kill my best friend for Red, just 'cause he never could pay him back the $$20 he owed him. Of course I said no, so they beat the crap outta me.." she paused and hurriedly wiped away the tears that were forming. "Sorry. So they beat me up and made me stand there, and watch my best friend get shot dead. That was the first time in a long time that I remember crying. The tears didn't stop for days. I hated Red from that day on, and swore I'd get him back. Last year, a few weeks before my 14th birthday is when my dad was killed. He had arrested Red's little brother JoJo, his real name was Joseph, but everyone called him JoJo, he was arrested for arson. Red got real pissed then and went to the sheriff's office and shot my dad dead. That's when I told Red that I didn't want to be associated with him anymore. I told him I was sick of all the innocent people dying, and that we'd all have to atone for our sins in the afterlife. I told him that I didn't want to go to jail, and I've done enough damage to others lives already. After that, I knew he may try to kill me, so I stole about $$1000 from his stash and when on my way. Most of that money was mine anyway. Well, anyway, I ran as fast as I could, trying to get to Smith, were I'd be safe. I started to finally realize all the people that were close to me that died, or were killed. I cried so much. I still cry when I think about it." she was trying hard not to cry, but the tears didn't stop. "It was my fault Steve was killed." she sobbed. "I'm the reason. If it weren't for me he'd still be alive. I TOLD him to take he money, Vash! I TOLD HIM! And my dad, I loved him more than I realized. Even though I didn't live with him, he'd always try his hardest to spend time with me." I hugged her. I was regretting even bringing up such painful memories for her. "I never even met my mom. My parents, were, I guess, about your age when they had me." My age. Right. She tried to stop crying, but it only made more tears come out faster. "It's okay." I soothed. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. It must be a hard thing to talk about." She was crying so much, I've never seen so many tears come out of one person. She went through so much for someone her age. I knew how she felt, though. I empathized for her.  
  
{Well, there it is! I am now pooped. Well, is it good? Is it? Come on! R&R. Leave me some feedback. TELL ME SOMETHING! - Shadow} {oh, and don't forget: LOVE AND PEACE!!!} 


	6. A Puddle of Tears, A Puddle of Blood

{Author's Note: This chapter has graphic images of blood, gore, and death, so, if those kinds of things make you uncomfortable, I'd advise you to skip over this chapter}  
  
******************part 6*******************  
I don't really remember what happened between that night and when I got to Smith. *sigh* I wish I did, but I don't, so I'm just gonna skip ahead a bit, okay. Okay, so we were now in Smith and Jaime was as close to normal as she could get. "I can't wait to sleep in a nice warm bed!" she said cheerfully. "Yeah, I know!" I said equally as cheerful. I was in a wonderful mood that day, and I wasn't going to let anyone or anything destroy it. I mean, it was beautiful outside. The birds were flying around, twittering and cooing their secret language to one another. The suns were out, but they weren't beating down on the planet like they were yesterday. People were out and about, children were playing outside, chasing each other around, wrestling in the dirt, playing ball, or jumping rope. Mothers were talking, trading secret family recipes that "only you can know" all the while telling Jimmy not to pull Carlos' hair, catching flyaway balls and yelling at their husbands not to use profane language around the children. Fathers were talking as well, only not as discreetly as their wives. They talked loudly about the strange weather and how annoying the mayor or sheriff was. Little kids ran up to them saying "Look daddy, I knocked him down!" or "Watch me jump daddy!" It was certainly a lovely day indeed. Despite Smith's large population, (about 10,000) the entire place felt like one happy community. It was heartwarming. I still remember the smiling faces and friendly welcomes we received.  
  
Well, it turned out it was going to be an enormous celebration the next day. "Hey, Vash. Look at this!" Jaime had shouted, practically shoving the flyer under my nose. "What is it?" I asked. "It's a notice," she said excitedly. "There's gonna be a city-wide celebration all day tomorrow for the centennial of Smith. Can we stay long enough to go? I'm sure it'll be a ton of fun. C'mon Vash!" It was kind of funny, actually. She had this big, pleading face on. I actually didn't need any convincing after I heard the words "city-wide celebration." I love parties. Especially parties with hot girls. Anyway, I was more excited than she was. "YES!" I shouted. "Party!!!" She grinned. "Great!" Then, "Hey, uh...., can you, ah, do me a huge favor and, um, ah, payformyroom...." "You didn't bring any money?" I said, kind of surprised. "Ah, I didn't have any to bring, actually. I'm él broko, you see. That's why I decided to follow you." "Oh and what if I weren't so nice of a person?" "Aw, come on! You stayed at our place for almost two months! You don't have the capacity to be a mean person; you're too soft!" "Well, if I'm so soft, then I'm not paying!" "What! You're gonna leave me out hear in the cold to freeze to death tonight! How could you do that? I gave you free room and board, buddy, this is the least you could do!" "I saved your life!" "Yeah, I mean, not counting that." I caved. "Fine. Whatever" Then I said the two stupidest words that I could've said at that time. "Anything else?" "Well," she smiled darkly. "Since you offered...."  
  
Jaime really got me after that. I ended up buying her two more things of bullets, a new outfit ("You may be able to wear the same clothes day after day, but there's no way in hell that I am!"), and, uh, something else, I can't quite remember, it was a long time ago. (How long, you ask? Well, I'd say about 10 years ago, I guess. I know everyone's older now then they were before, but, I guess that's kind of obvious, huh? Well, I guess it was ten, but it may've been nine, I know it wasn't less than nine...) Okay, sorry, I went way off track. So it was the evening. I was getting ready to get into my bed, just finished drying off from my bath too, when I felt someone behind me, staring. I turned behind me really fast, and you wouldn't believe what I saw. A cat. A black cat with big, no, huge green eyes. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. It took me a second to get myself together, but even that was too long. "Vash!" Jaime was knocking on the door. "Vash! Is everything okay?" I grabbed the cat by the back of its neck. "Yeah." I said. "I'm okay." Jaime sighed. "Oh, okay. It's just that I heard you screaming, and I thought something happened." "No, nothing happened." I said. The stupid cat didn't really like me holding it the way that I did. It scratched my hand with its really sharp claws. "OOWWW!" I screeched. "Okay, what the hell is going on in there?" Jaime said through the door. "Nothing!" I said. "Nothing!" Unfortunately for me, I accidentally stepped on the cat's tail at that moment. It got really pissed then. It bit my bare foot and clawed at my ankle. "AARGH! GET OFF! GET OFF!" I tried shaking the stupid cat off, but that just made it clamp down even harder. "Vash!" Jaime shouted. "What is going on in there?" I finally shook the damn cat off of me. I threw some pants on and chased the cat out the door. "Scram, ya fleabag!" I shouted. Jaime looked at my shocked. I figured it was maybe the scars, but it wasn't. "A cat." she said. "All that noise, because of a damn cat." She looked at my now bloody foot and my scratched up hands and tried not to laugh. "Looks like the cat won too." she snickered. I forgot to mention, Jaime's room was right across the hall from my own. That's how she heard everything. She glared at me coldly. "You know, you woke me up, you jerk. Did you ever take a good look at the clock? Its 11:30, some of us are trying to be nice and rested for the party tomorrow." I felt a little embarrassed then. "Sorry." I muttered. "I thought something was seriously wrong! Screaming like a madman at eleven somethin' at night, for shame." She seriously did look like she had just leapt out of bed too. Her silvery hair was pulled back in a neat bun, and was partially covered with a head scarf. She had on these rumbled up blue pajamas and stuff. I mean, most people don't look neat when then go to bed. Especially some women. Not ALL women, mind you, but some of them. Some of them wear that disgusting green glop on their faces and have curlers or something adorning their hair. Plus, some women are just SCARY looking without any makeup on. This kid was different, though. She looked the same as she usually did, only without her hair down. "Good night." she said. "See you tomorrow.  
  
The celebration was magnificent! I don't even KNOW how to describe it! You had to have been there to even have the slightest idea of what it was like, but, I will try my hardest to describe it for you. It was like a mix between a carnival, a parade, a food festival, and a New Year's Eve party. When I left the inn, I guess it was about 10:00, the celebration was already long underway. Professional dancers were dancing for people in the street accompanied with beautiful music and cheering from the crowd. I walked a little bit farther. I saw rides: a carousel, a Ferris wheel, bumper cars, the whole nine yards. There were games nearby that were you could win stuffed animals. I saw the familiar figure of Jaime, hunched slightly over the barrier of the dart throwing game. "Ma-am." the guy said. "You aren't allowed past the barrier when you are throwing!" "Aww." she moaned. "Fine." She leaned back and threw dart after dart, each landing on or nearby their respective bull's-eyes. "I do believe I've won." Jaime said triumphantly. "Sorry." the guy said. "You had to get ALL five to win; you only got four of them." Jaime turned around and looked at me. "Hey!" she said excitedly. "It's you! I was hoping to run into you before the day was out. Can you believe that I didn't win! It was so close!" I laughed. "I thought you didn't have any money." I said. "I don't. Everything is free, except food, that is." she smiled. "Did you see the singers yet?" "There are singers?" I asked. "Yeah. Amateur singing." she said. "Either karaoke or you own made up song. Cool huh?" "Very. Maybe I should sign up." I said. "Can you sing?" she inquired. "Not a note." I said. "Oh." she said. "Well then, don't. Come with me, there's a lot of cool stuff out here." Jaime grabbed me by the arm and dragged me along. "I love this." she said blissfully. "I've never seen anything like this celebration before in my life. It's so..so...I don't even know!"  
  
The streets were decorated with tinsel and streamers and confetti. There were balloons everywhere. Fast, dance music was blaring and the younger people were out there dancing, while the older ones watched. There was a small choir singing about God's goodness and grace, which immediately made me think of Wolfwood. I can still hear the tune in my head. It was a beautiful song. But anyway, there were entertainers all about. There were clowns, magicians and contortionists, not to mention the hundreds of musicians. There was music filling all of Smith. Musicians were everywhere, trumpets blaring, guitars playing, flutists cheering up people who were down and drummers pounding their drums and cymbals. Everywhere you looked people were dancing and having a good time, paying the talent once they had had their fun. At one point both of us started to dance to the music of a guitar player and sax player. You just couldn't resist the music. When it wasn't musicians playing it was singers, singing their heart and souls out to the large crowds that collected around them. They were just as amazing. Then there were the contests. Test Your Strength, Test You Speed, Test Your Smarts, Test Your Aim (shooting), and a lot more "tests" for a person to take. Food was everywhere, but you had to pay. Not much, though, the most I paid for anything was about $$5 for two boxes of donuts. (I was gonna eat them both, but I shared the other one with Jaime after she reminded me of the time when I was drunk and I stole and ate her donuts) {note: see part 2, The Dumb and the Drunken}. Everything was just so, god, I can't find a word to explain it. Like I said earlier, you had to be there.  
  
I remember, it was about 4:00 in the afternoon, and I was reading this book I bought at a vender. Jaime had come up to me at one point joking like: "I never knew you could read anything right-side-up, Vash!" (after a couple of hours she said I was a wuss because I wouldn't get on the Ferris wheel with her, and left. I couldn't help that, I'm afraid of heights.) She plopped down next to me, laughing. "What a party!" she beamed. "But, my god, my feet are really starting to ache. I need to sit down for awhile." All of a sudden, this guy came up to me and said: "Hey buddy, some guy told me to give you this." He handed me an invitation and went on his way. "What is it?" Jaime asked. "It's an invite." I said, stunned. Who did I know that lived in Smith? I thought it over for awhile. Not a soul. It said something like "From someone close to you." Who though? Could it be Milly, or maybe Meryl, I wasn't absolutely sure, and I was kind of suspicious. "I'm sure," I thought. "I'm sure if it was one of them, they'd have put their name." "Do you know who it's from?" Jaime asked slowly. "No, I don't." I said. "Its like, some type of dinner party, adults only it says." "Damn." Jaime muttered. "That counts me out, doesn't it?" She looked closely at the inside of the invite. "An old girlfriend, perhaps." she sneered. "Someone who wants to try to win you back or an old friend from your childhood or...." "Ssssh!" I hissed. "Something's not right here. I can feel it." I looked around cautiously. "Someone's watching us, I can tell, someone is nearby." I whispered. I reached for my gun. I had a very uneasy feeling about the entire situation. I KNEW someone was nearby watching us. Someone dangerous. But I didn't know who. Then I saw him. He was a tall man, with light blonde hair that always reminded me of the color of wheat. He wore a one pieced suit that was red and white and had white gloves on. It couldn't have been, yet it was. It was Knives. He was standing there watching intently the conversation between myself and Jaime like a tiger, patiently stalking its prey. When he noticed me notice him he waved cheerfully. "Hey Vash!" Knives smiled. "How've you been?" Jaime whipped around when he said this. "Alright I guess." I said, nervousness and suspicion hiding just under the surface of my empty smile. "I'm surviving." Jaime inched over to me. "Who's he?" she asked. "Your brother?" "Yeah." I said. "I can tell." she said "Twins?" I nodded. Why the hell would Knives be here? I couldn't figure it out. "I see you got my invite, Vash." he said cheerfully. "Are you gonna go?" "Something's not right about that guy, Vash. He's making me nervous." Jaime whispered. "Vash, you're always around those damn humans still." Knives snorted. "Pretending like you're one of them. It makes me sick to my stomach to think about how you waste your life like that." Then he laughed. His laugh always makes my hairs stand on end. It's like on of those stereotypical bad guy laughs, but not quite. "I suppose you're not going then." he said. "Going to what?" I asked. Kind of a stupid question, I know. "The party." he said. "Naw." I said. "No, I'm not, actually." "Too bad!" Knives said, a little disappointed. "I'll be on my way then. This celebration is wonderful! Truly a lot of fun."  
  
"Vash, what did he mean you're pretending you're human?" Jaime said, not to long after. "Nothing." I said calmly. It was too soon to explain that. She wouldn't believe me yet if I told her. I was worried, though. Knives comment just made me believe even more that he was up to something. But what? I told Jaime she wasn't safe in her room and how she'd have to stay in my room the night. She agreed, saying Knives made her "as nervous as an ice cube going to hell". I thought for awhile that I wouldn't be able to get to sleep that night. Fireworks were lighting up the sky, plus I still had Knives on the brain, but I guess I was wrong, because the next thing I remember after lying down on that soft couch was Jaime screaming like crazy. I leapt up. "What is it?" I said. "What's the matter?" She was at the window, staring at the square. I noticed her shaking and saying "Oh my God" over and over again. "What is it?" I said again. "Calm down and tell me what it is." She turned around and pointed a shaky finger at the window. She was as pale as a ghost, quaking; terrified at the sight she'd just seen. "Vash." she said. "Vash, they're all dead." I was getting nervous. "What do you mean?" "They're all dead!" she screamed hysterically. "All of them! Everyone!" She sank down to the floor, shaking. I looked out the window and a horrible shiver went through my entire body. It was a massacre. Everyone who was out there, having a good time, enjoying the celebration, was dead. Blood covered the entire street, it was everywhere. The decapitated heads of children who wore horrified expressions, probably what they looked like right before they were killed, the corpses of husbands, fathers, who died, shielding their families from the inevitable death they would soon face. I could stand to look anymore, right when I was about to turn away, something caught my eye. A word. It was too far away to read from the inn, so I left the room. "Vash!" Jaime shouted. "Don't go! You may get killed next!" I smiled frailly. It was nice that she was worried about me, I guess, and under a normal circumstance I would've cracked a joke, but, if you couldn't tell, this was not a normal circumstance. All I could do was force a smile. "I'll be okay." I said. What a horrible thing for a person to see. Especially a child. She was probably scarred. I know I was. The massacre didn't just occur outside, but inside the inn as well. The halls were bloodstained. It was smeared onto the walls from people who had fallen into them, struggling to keep their lives. You could tell who had struggled. They were the ones who had multiple wounds to their bodies, some in the chest, some in the neck and some in the heads. I went outside and saw in even greater and more horrifying detail what had happened. I wasn't sure how they were killed, wasn't gunshot wounds nor Angel Arm, because if it was the latter, both myself and Jaime would've been killed. She was only alive because she was in my room, with me. I walked towards were I saw the word written. It was his mark. His sign, showing that he was the proud murderer of all of these innocent people. His name, written in big bold letters. His ink, blood, his canvas, some poor, unsuspecting building, that would have to bear the burning mark, like a cow in a ranch, until someone came and cleaned it. It read: KNIVES. Plain and simple. This was my brother, my kin, but I hated him so much. I felt that I could kill him for what he had done. I felt them come. The tears of my anger and grief. Slow at first, like a stopped up tap, but they soon flowed as freely as a waterfall. I grieved for them, for they had no one left to grieve for them. Then I sensed it. I felt his presence. Knives was still in the city. I ran back towards the inn, hoping, praying, that I wasn't' too late.  
  
{Dun-dun-dun! Do I smell a cliffhanger? What happened next? I have no clue, I still have to make it. **grins stupidly** I hoped you enjoyed it. Kind of macabre and dark though. Should I make the story permanently dark, or lighten in up some? } 


	7. Finale

After a much needed break from Shadow Gunner, Vash and Jaime are BACK!!! Sorry if I kept you waiting a long time! Special thanks to microfiber shoelaces (once again) for helping me pass my writers block - Shadow  
  
*******part 7*******  
  
I ran as fast as my long legs would carry me towards the inn. After what seemed like an eternity I reached my room. The first thing I saw was the silver-haired girl covered in blood shooting frantically at my brother. The blood was everywhere, staining the originally white carpet a brownish- reddish color, smeared, bloody handprints on the walls, and splotches that reminded me of ink, on Knives' clothes. Jaime herself, probably weakened by the blood loss, was kneeling in a pool of the crimson liquid, breathing weakly. The blood dripping from one of the gashes on her head mingled with her salty tears and dripped into the pool. For a moment all you could hear was the 'plip, plip' of the blood splashing into it. Then, everything seemed to happen at once. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she screamed, and shot Knives through the arm. The next thing I saw was an explosion of blood coming out of her back. It sprayed all over me, getting on my face and clothes. As I wiped her blood off my eyes I saw she wore the same look that so many of the corpses had, that terrified look filled with pain. My mouth was agape. I ran over to the dying child and tried to stop the blood oozing out of her stomach like a stopped up garden hose, but it wasn't working. "Hey! HEY! Jaime!" I yelled. Knives was chuckling loudly. He said something, but I wasn't paying him any mind. I kept trying to rouse Jaime. She looked at me feebly through one eye. "Hi Vash. That's cool.....you're alive." she said weakly. "Not for very long!" Knives said loudly. I felt a piercing, burning pain all through my left side. "GHAAAH!" I screamed. I held onto Jaime's limp frame and jumped out of the way as Knives attacked once again. I glared at him viciously. "Nice new technique, huh?" he said with a smile. He made his hand like a gun and aimed at me. {imagine Yusuke's Spirit Gun} I braced myself, ready for the attack. "Pow." he said simply. I stood there for a second, in disbelief that I was alive, and even more amazing was that Knives was leaving. What brought me out of my stupor was that Jaime's warm blood had covered my entire right side.  
  
I ran quickly through the city streets trying to find a way to get to the next city. I tried to bandage Jaime up best I could, but I could feel the blood soaking my back and making a long trail on the ground. The water in fountain in the town square was blood red from all of the dead bodies in it. It sent a horrible shudder up my spine. I heard Jaime coughing. "Don't you DARE die, you sadistic little runt." I said. She laughed weakly and coughed again. "Not.....planning on it. Jeez.....I....didn't know..... there ....was so much....blood....in me." That's when I had an idea. "I'm gonna get you to the hospital, alright." She winced in pain. "E-everyone is dead, Vash......" she wheezed. "Don't worry about it." I said.  
  
She was fine, after I wrapped her up and stuff, but, not to my surprise, she was out cold. I heard on the radio that they were going to begin the search for bodies, and I had an idea. As I was leaving the city, I saw damage control. I walked up to one of the guys. "Hey bud, are you okay?" the guy asked. I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I was just passin through....but I saw this girl, she's not doing to well. I bandaged her up and all and left her in a empty hospital bed." The man smiled. "Thanks a lot, we'll find her and take care of her from here." "Right. Tell her I said see you later."  
  
That's the end of Shadow Gunner. A bit abrupt isn't it? But that's it for this title....i may do a sequel. Peace out, people! ^_^ ~shadow 


End file.
